marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrench (Team America, Watcher Datafile)
WRENCH Leonard Hebb public Leonard and Georgiana watched Team America win their last race from the comfort of their Winnebago. Len swore that he would join the team. Driving to South Florida, the pair found Wolf as he joined the Savage Skulls biker gang. Failing to take Wolf’s hint, Len was knocked out as the bikers attacked the pair. Only the intervention of the Marauder and the rest of Team America prevented any further harm. Len begged to join and was allowed in, despite the oddness of Honcho knowing his nickname (Wrench) without ever having met the man before. Len proved his worth by customizing and building their dune buggy from the ground up for the next race. The vehicle handled perfectly, with only the interference of the hired killer preventing the team from coming in first place. Like the other Project Genesis subjects of Team America, Wrench is a gestalt telepath. When he is in contact with other gestalts, he is able to psychically create a physical being dubbed the Marauder, or project said psychic energies onto a host body. He is also a top rate mechanic and engineer, capable of designing a host of racing vehicles at a moment’s notice. Wrench is also an expert motorcycle stunt rider. Affiliations Solo D4, Buddy D6, Team D8 Distinctions Expert Stunt Rider, Fine Tuning, Top Rate Mechanic & Engineer Power Sets PROJECT NEW GENESIS Enhanced Reflexes D8, Telepathy D6 SFX: Gestalt Telepathy Spend a die from the doom pool to activate a The Marauder power set in an allied target, and/or add an equal-sized die to a The Marauder power set. You my also step back a trait to add the trait’s original die to a character with a The Marauder power set, or step up the same trait. Recover at the end of the scene. Activate an opportunity to end this SFX and recover before the end of the scene. SFX: Jury-Rig. Spend a doom die to step up or double a tech or vehicle-related asset or resource until the end of the next action scene. SFX: Psychic Rapport. When creating an asset for an ally with a Project New Genesis or The Marauder power set, step up your effect die. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown a Project New Genesis power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Recover by activating an opportunity or during a transition scene. Limit: Mutant. When affected by mutant-specific complications or tech, step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. UNLIMITED CLASS MOTORCYCLE Enhanced Durability D8, Enhanced Speed D8, Tools D6 SFX: Customized. When piloted by Wrench add a D6 to any pool including your Vehicle specialty. SFX: Full Throttle. Spend a die from the doom pool to step up Enhanced Speed for your next action. Limit: Vehicle. Unlimited Class Motorcycle has its own physical stress track. If it becomes stressed out shut down Unlimited Class Motorcycle. Shutdown Unlimited Class Motorcycle to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Take an action including a Tech or Vehicle specialty to recover Unlimited Class Motorcycle. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Tech Expert D8, Vehicle Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Mutant Category:Team America Category:Thunderiders